


In The Quietest Of Times

by sidhe_faerie



Series: The Golden Kingdom (Camelot Drabbles Series 3) [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>The households of the Royal Court try to return to normal.<br/>-<br/>Prompt: 117 elysian</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Quietest Of Times

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** In The Quietest Of Times  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Leon/Mithian, Merlin/Morgana  
 **Character/s:** Arianna, Rhianna, Trevor, Devon  
 **Summary:** The households of the Royal Court try to return to normal.  
 **Warnings:** some sexual innuendo  
 **Word Count:** 845  
 **Prompt:** 117 elysian

 **In The Quietest Of Times**  
It had been a week since the magickal shield protecting the Kingdom came down and preparations for celebrating the peace treaty were underway. Life was returning to normal in the Kingdom of Britain.

Arthur welcomed Gwen and his daughters home with tears and open arms. The Royal Family was together again at last.

“How I have missed my beautiful girls.” Arthur said as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom the Princesses shared.

Gwen leaned against her husband. “They missed you. So did I. Come tell me, what you have planned for the celebrations?”

“I would rather whisper sweet things in your ear.” Arthur said with a grin. He let her lead him to their room.

Gwen laughed lightly. “We will do that later. I promise.”

“Fine as long as you promise.” Arthur laughed as she pulled him inside their room and locked the door.

“Now tell me everything!” Gwen said enthusiastically. 

Arthur sighed and sat on the bed. “There will be a knighting ceremony for some who have passed both Merlin’s tests and the standard knight requirements. Merlin has also selected several sorcerers to put on a light spectacle from the roof of the Kingdom Building. He is also going to have the dragons circle overhead. He said it will show the world that a kingdom full of magick is as powerful as one with the largest of armies.”

“He is right. The Gold Knights were very effective against the neighboring kingdoms.” Gwen said. “Not so much against the Saxons, however.”

“No talk of Saxons tonight.” Arthur pulled her over to the bed. “All I want is a quiet peaceful beautiful night with my wife who I love with all my heart.”

Gwen let him pull her down on the bed. “Sounds perfect.”

“Oh it will be.” Arthur kissed Gwen’s neck and made her giggle. “I think I have been inspired by the beauty of my wife. I think we should indulge in my inspiration, don’t you?”

“Arthur!” Gwen said in mock protest. She giggled as Arthur kissed her neck again. “What do you have in mind, My Lord?”

Arthur looked at her with a mischievous grin. “It will involve much kissing and the removal of clothing. Are you game, My Lady?

Gwen grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. “Always!”

A few blocks away, Leon and Mithian lay on the bed with Trevor between them and smile as they watch their beautiful boy sleep peacefully on his first night home.

“We should put him to bed.” Mithian said with a sigh.

“Not quite yet. I want to watch him for a while longer.” Leon said. “I was so worried that he wouldn’t survive but we were truly blessed, Princess.”

Mithian reached over and stroked Leon’s bearded cheek. “I believe that with all my heart, Sir Knight.”

“Another twenty minutes?” Leon asked with a smile. He kissed the palm of her hand softly. 

“Until he wakes to be fed.” Mithian said. “But no longer! I want some time alone with his father.”

“And I with his mother.” Leon grinned.  

Across town, Merlin sat studying the coded document that Tauren had given Morgana. He suddenly realized where he had seen the code on the page.

“Morgana! I need to go to the Kingdom Building. I have a book there in the vault that I need.” Merlin stuffed the document in his pocket and looked around for his keys.

“You are not going tonight.” Morgana said from the kitchen doorway. “This is Devon’s first night home and you need to stay here.”

“It will only take twenty minutes tops.” Merlin smiled and looked around for his keys again.

“It will take less than that if you use magick.” Morgana said. “Just pop into the vault and get the book and pop out.”

Merlin wrinkled his nose for a second. “I shouldn’t.”

“Yes you should.” Morgana laughed. She walked over and sat in the chair Merlin had been sitting in.

“I’ll be right back.” Merlin took a deep breath and muttered a spell. He disappeared in a swirl of wind.

“Buggers! I just cleaned in here.” Morgana rolled her eyes. She swiped a finger over the top of the table and looked at the dust on it. “Why is that spell always so messy?”

Devon’s stuffed toy horse stood up and started running across the floor and down the hall towards his room.

Morgana looked at it and raised an eyebrow. “What the bloody hell?”

Morgana got up and followed the toy to Devon’s room.

Devon sat up in the bed and held his toy. “Good Horsey!”

“Devon?” Morgana looked around the room to make sure they were alone.

“Mummy!” Devon held out his arms to her.

Morgana went over to the bed and pulled Devon up in her arms. She held on to him tightly. She hadn’t realized he was becoming so powerful and it frightened her.

Merlin appeared in the doorway. “What’s wrong?”

“His magick is growing, Merlin.” Morgana looked at Merlin with fear in her eyes.

Merlin nodded. “I know.”


End file.
